Love is Blind
by AnimeAngel318
Summary: Kagome works at a fast food restaurant where there are many gangsters around. She gets hurt by someone but an anonymous person who is the leader of the Skull gang saves her. Who is he and what will he do to Kagome?Will they fall in love? Who knows but to


Author: Hi! Thanxs for picking this story to read. Well enjoy! Please R & R. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters in the story below.  
  
* ~ * Love is Blind * ~ *  
  
Ch.1  
  
The Mysterious Girl  
  
*** Flash Back ***  
  
It was a rainy wet day when a girl was walking through an alley alone. She was crying and felt alone. She felt like an outsider wherever she went. She had no place to go to. She was an orphan when her parent's died in a car crash when she was a baby. Her parents were coming from a late movie when something attacked them. The girl was not with her parent's; a baby- sitter was taking care of her. In the middle of the night a phone call was made to her house by the police that their was a car crash but the bodies of the girl's parents was outside the car and with their hearts ripped out. Nobody knew what had happened but they knew that they didn't die in a car crash.  
  
After the accident the girl's grandmother took care of her, but after 7 years her grandmother died and there was nobody to take care of her. She was then sent to the orphanage where the other girls teased her because she was always quite. As she grew up she was always lonely. She was one of the smartest kids in the orphanage but didn't show it. When she was eighteen she was let out of the orphanage to do whatever she wanted. She received her parent's money every moth and bought a small apartment. She started working in a fast food restaurant where boys always bugged her and tried to harass her. She had raven black hair and beautiful black eyes. She had a very fit body that whenever a man saw her they couldn't stop staring. Her name was Kagome.  
  
*** End of Flash Back ***  
  
Kagome as usual was going to every costumer and asking if they needed anything. She hated the place where she worked but that was the only place that was close to her house. She hated the costumers who ate at the diner, especially that one group which was a gangster group with only boys in it. They always came to that diner from morning and stayed till night. Whenever Kagome passed by their table they would grab her by the waist and try to kiss her. Whenever they entered the diner they would give Kagome a grin.  
  
Today Kagome was tired from all the hard work she had done but the unusual thing was that the gangster group had not arrived, and she was happy for that. She was also happy because the gangster's leader, Hojo was not there either because he always tries to ask her out but she all ways says no which always makes him angry. But Kagome's hopes were disappeared when she saw the gang come in to the diner. She was glad that it was 10:00 pm and that her shift would be over now. Kagome quickly changed into her black mini skirt and white tank top and left the diner, but she didn't know that someone was following her.  
  
It had been a rainy day so there were puddles all over the ground. As she was walking in an alley she noticed that there was a shadow behind her. Kagome quickly turns around and finds her self in front of the gangster leader, Hojo.  
  
"Hi Kagome! How's it going? What are you doing here all alone?" said Hojo in a rather evil voice. Kagome knew that was a bad sign and that she had to run for it. As Kagome slightly turned her back to Hojo so she could run away, Hojo's hand shot up and grabbed Kagome's wrist. He pulled her close to him then put her against the wall taking her other hand and pinning her against the wall with his hands. Kagome started to scream but was silenced when Hojo forced a kiss on her that lasted long. Kagome tried to free herself from is grasp and tried to get out of his kiss but couldn't. " You can't get away from me Kagome." He said.  
  
Kagome screamed harder and harder when he started to kiss her neck. She became so tired that she couldn't move or scream anymore, but only cried. Hojo was leading kisses from her forehead to her stomach. He started touching her everywhere as Kagome fell to the ground unconscious. (I'm not a lime writer so don't worry) Hojo had already ripped her tank top and was about to cut her on the stomach with a knife but was stopped by someone. He looked up to see who it was and then saw a man with silver long hair and dog-ears. He suddenly realized who it was and backed off. It was InuYasha the leader of the Skull gang. Hojo started to run away but InuYasha caught him and beat him up so much that he passed out.  
  
InuYasha returned to the girl who was unconscious. He picked her up in a bridal style and put his jacket on top of her and carried her to his car. When InuYasha reached his suite apartment he laid Kagome on his bed and took out a shirt and put it on her. InuYasha didn't know where to sleep so he just slept on the ground beside the bed. InuYasha was tired and fell into a deep sleep in seconds. Thinking about the girl he had just saved and how beautiful she was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey! So what do you think about my story? Is it good or bad? Please tell me that in the review. Please review ^_^ Gotta go. C ya. ^_~  
  
AnimeAngel318, sighing off 


End file.
